


Hope (2)

by EternalHope7



Series: Hope Series [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bargaining, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Dark Clark Kent, Dark Multiverse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil Clark Kent, M/M, Mentioned Batfamily (DCU), Stressed Bruce Wayne, Tired Bruce Wayne, Unhealthy Relationships, Worried Alfred Pennyworth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: Clark knew that Bruce would never give up - it was part of his appeal. Still, even he had to give in to human constraints every once in a while. The Kryptonian just had to remind him of that.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hope Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904974
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	Hope (2)

Clark reached up, brushing off the last smudges of powdery rubble before he knocked on the wide door. Alfred answered it, the older man's face carefully blank as Clark smiled at him.

"Alfred," he cheerfully greeted him.

"Master Kent," came the flat reply. He ignored that and stepped inside, zeroing in on the familiar rhythm of Bruce's heart. Walking past the butler Clark made his way down the hallway and headed for the entrance to the Batcave. He unlatched the door and peered down into the dimly lit room. Bruce sat bathed in the pale blue light of his monitors, the man completely intent on the data he was scrolling through. Clark quietly shut the door behind him before he started down the staircase. When he reached the chair he crossed his arms around the human's chest and smiled down at him.

"Clark." The man stayed still.

"Bruce." Clark leaned forward to rest his chin on Bruce's armored shoulder. He looked at the data - kryptonite of varying colors and shades were categorized before him. He glanced at the side effects Bruce had listed for them, only mildly interested in the new modifications the human was apparently experimenting with. "How're the kids?" he asked, "I just realized that I haven't seen them in a while."

"Safe." Came the short reply.

"For now," he said, grinning when Bruce stiffened in his grasp. "I'm joking," he assured him, "I'd never test you like that." Clark paused to consider it. "Probably."

"You won't find them," the human told him.

"I haven't gotten around to looking yet," Clark corrected him. Bruce finally shifted to look up at him.

"Don't make me choose them over you." The Kryptonian reached down to tug his human's cowl off, letting it drop to the floor as he studied those hard blue eyes. Bruce had always been a skilled liar - he was getting better at self deception these days.

"You chose me in the city." Clark said. "You'll choose me again when the time comes."

"I won't have to," Bruce replied. "I'll find a cure for whatever happened to you." He hesitated for a moment and then fully turned to face Clark. "It'll be... hard, but we'll make this better." The Kryptonian eyed him, noting the dark shadows under his eyes; the slump in his shoulders. Of course Bruce hadn't been sleeping. Clark should've known better than to expect that the man would take care of himself while he was away. He'd have to talk to Alfred about that. Bruce was the most determined man Clark had ever known but even he had limits. Perhaps... He straightened then and walked around the chair to stand in front of the dim displays. "Clark?"

"How about we compromise." The man gave him a deeply suspicious look. "I want you to get some rest. You want me to not kill more humans."

"What're you suggesting?" Bruce wearily asked.

"If you lie down to sleep I'll stay with you for the night." He quirked a half smile at the man, "we'll both win. Besides, it's been a while since we've slept in the same bed. I miss that." Bruce studied him.

"The whole night?"

"The whole night," Clark promised him.

"Yes," he immediately replied. The Kryptonian grinned.


End file.
